


polyship week 2019 - day 3: wing au

by pawnshophearttradingup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: So, where Kiran was from, people did not have wings.Zenith was… different.





	polyship week 2019 - day 3: wing au

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit. i didn't have enough time to do the full week this year, this might end up being the only fic i contribute for it. but of course it's my niche ot3. prompt i used was [this one](https://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/184012591851/imagine-everyone-in-your-polyship-has-wings-but)
> 
> like most of my fics this takes place "vaguely in the future of canon" where bruno can be w/ the order bc they've figured out some way to manage the curse. except also it's a wing au. yeehaw

So, where Kiran was from, people did not have wings. Kiran himself didn’t. Nobody he knew there did. He was pretty sure if anyone had wings, he’d know about it, because it’d have to be something super rare and the news would be all over it. But he hasn’t seen it, so he doesn’t think it’s ever happened before.

Zenith was… different. Not everyone had wings, Anna didn’t, and neither did any of the servants he saw. The heroes he summoned from different worlds didn’t, either, aside from a choice few from Tellius, which made it clear it was mostly just a Zenith thing. It felt kind of like an improbability, but nevertheless, the only people Kiran knew with wings that he talked to on a regular basis were Sharena and Alfonse.

He was fascinated with them at first, and when he and Alfonse got closer with each other, Kiran spent many hours feeling how soft they were and helping Alfonse preen them. The golden feathers were so striking, too. Kiran could stare at them, and Alfonse, for hours.

Of course, it wasn’t only the two of them with wings. It seemed it was just a royal trait in Zenith, because Fjorm, her siblings, and the Múspell sisters all had their own pairs… and, of course, so did Veronica and Bruno.

Kiran imagined that part of the reason Alfonse never suspected Bruno and Zacharias were the same person was because of the wings. He must have never seen Bruno’s wings when they were younger. Which was understandable, since that definitely would’ve blown Bruno’s cover.

Not that Kiran ever had much of an opportunity to examine them, but Bruno’s wings were pretty small. They still seemed somewhat functional, at least, but they weren’t anywhere near as expansive as Alfonse or Sharena’s. They were maybe the same size as Veronica’s, and she definitely wasn’t done growing, assuming growth extended to wings, too. Kiran didn’t know much about how it worked, he just figured that must be how things were.

Actually, right now, Kiran had a pretty good opportunity to examine Bruno’s. They were in the middle of a battle, and Kiran had gotten too close to the middle of things when he was trying to shout out orders. Bruno had gotten in front of him, tome raised as he fired off shot after shot to protect Kiran (and Kiran still marveled at having Bruno on their side now, a surprise he’d never get over), and his purple wings were spread out in front of Kiran like a shield. Were they not in battle, he would maybe reach out and touch them right now.

An axe-wielder was getting a bit too close for comfort, Kiran noticed, peering over the top of Bruno’s wing, but he also heard the flapping of wings behind him and knew Alfonse was on his way.

Alfonse blocked the man’s axe with his sword. Or at least, from the clanging noises Kiran could hear, he assumed that was what happened. He couldn’t see much, considering both Bruno and Alfonse’s wings were blocking Kiran’s view of the situation.

More appropriately, Kiran noted, they were blocking him from the view of the enemies.

It was kind of nice, having two men so protective over Kiran that they would literally use parts of their bodies to shield him. It was even nicer when they turned around to face him, wings still spread out to cover him despite the noises of battle coming to a close.

“Are you okay?” Alfonse asked, looking up and down Kiran’s body. Normally, that’d be exciting, but right now, Kiran knew he was only looking him over for injuries.

Bruno interjected with a, “I can heal you, if necessary.” Huh. Good to know it’s not just the bunny one that knows how to use a staff.

“No, I’m fine, I think,” Kiran replied, looking himself over. He didn’t feel hurt, or anything, but who knows, maybe it was just adrenaline.

… No, he was definitely just fine.

Still, he pulled his two protectors into a group hug, smiling all the while. “But maybe we should get back to the castle so we could check me over more thoroughly, huh?”

When he pulled back, Alfonse at least looked a little flustered, and both men looked relieved Kiran was fine. Kiran was, too, but now he needed to find another chance to get up close and personal with Bruno’s wings.

Well. He had plenty of time to figure that out. For now, they needed to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> i could Not think of a title for this one even using song lyrics so i. didn't. if i end up thinking of one i'll just edit the fic i guess
> 
> as always, i'm [lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter, [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
